Fidelius
by lily5lace
Summary: "Fidelius!" They speak in unison, and a ghostly light washes over the yard. Lily blinks slowly before turning and throwing her arms around her husband's neck. They would never see their friends again.
1. March 1981: the Fidelius Charm

Well, this is my first attempt at a story.

This has been posted for a while, but I'm editing it further and considering making it into a full length story. Obviously, this is the end, but there's a whole lot of living that these guys did that wasn't told. If anybody reads this, I'd like some feedback on the structure. I have a ton of scenes planned out, but they don't read like a story, exactly. Heck, if I were to try to make a story connecting all of the scenes, I'd need seven books to do it too! It'd be more like a one-shot train.

I had originally written this before Pottermore came about, and from the information I had, I thought it was canon. I've changed it so it is again, and the rest of the story would be equally so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is likely coincidental.

* * *

><p>The small Muggle street is quiet. The only sounds are the scuff of their feet against the pavement and the soft brush of their coats against one another as they walk, shoulder to shoulder, down to the last house. When they reach the gate in front of the quaint structure, the smallest figure lets out a harsh breath—the sound is broken and jarring in the stillness. Hands clutch hers from both sides, and she gives them both a grateful squeeze.<p>

"So this is it." Her voice is low, tearful.

The men turn to each other. At his brother's raised eyebrow, dark waves are thrown back with studied nonchalance. "Two bed, two bath, two floors. Haven't we been over this already, Flower?"

She manages to crack a watery smile. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"At least once more, darling." His voice is mocking, and his blue eyes glint with mirth at this old game.

The mood sobers quickly as they all realize that chance may never come. James clears his throat suddenly. "Come on then, it's getting late. Let's check it."

Sirius bounds past, the dimple reappearing in his cheek, eager to go inside. James follows, eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Halfway to the door, he turns automatically to carry Lily over yet another threshold, as is their tradition, only to find she hasn't moved a muscle.

"Lils?" he asks, confused, "You coming?"

She shakes her head no, knuckles white on the fencepost. She begins to speak, but stops, seemingly unable to find the words.

"Yea," James says, voice hoarse with emotion, "I know."

He ducks out of sight, joining Sirius in ensuring the house is as expected. He finds Sirius lighting the hall lamps.

"For some reason, the idea of going into hiding frightens Lily more than anything else." James's voice is quiet, defeated.

"It makes it real." And for once, Sirius's voice matches his name. "_He,_" it comes out a hiss, "really is coming for Harry, and Merlin knows Lily is nothing if not over-protective. She's coming to grips with the idea of not fighting, of hiding, mate-"

"We both are!" His voice drips with frustration, despite its hushed tone, "but I've never seen her like this. I—Merlin, I can't lose her, Sirius. Not now…"

"If there is one thing I've learned about Lily Evans over the years, mate, it's that she hates change. You remember she threw a fit third year when they changed dormitories?"

James is unable to hold back a chuckle at the mental picture of his wife in a teenage rage.

"Exactly! She'll pull through. This little place might even do her some good. Out of the fighting." Sirius lets out a barking laugh. "Hell, both of you, even! You'll even have a separate room for the baby when he comes…" he trails off suggestively. James punches his arm, but can't stop the grin on his face. Indeed, Headquarters is crowded, and the few other Order members with young children share a room with them. The old friends lean against the wall in companionable silence for a moment.

"It'll be strange without you, Padfoot." It becomes clear from James's earnest tone that they are prepared for a long separation. "You'll have to have Pete bring you round once everything settles."

Sirius steps forward, pulling James into a fierce hug. "A Hungarian Horntail couldn't keep me away."

"We may have to invest in a guard-dragon so you can prove that, Sirius." Lily stands in the doorway, hand on her bulging stomach. The men release each other, clearing their throats and shuffling their feet, embarrassed at the display of affection. James steps forward, wand out, muttering about checking the nursery, tactfully giving Lily time to say goodbye to their fondest friend. Lily watches the center of her little family go with an irrepressible half-smile on her face, as the tears finally spill over to track down her face.

Sirius has her in his brotherly embrace in an instant, holding her from the side so as to avoid her stomach, never quite comfortable around pregnant women. "Lils, come on," his voice is pleading, "you'll be safe here. All of you." His words don't have the desired effect, and she lets out a sob.

"We will. But what about you? And Remus?" She pulls back, face pinched with worry, "And Alice and Frank, little Neville. And Mary and Peter and Benjy and Emmeli-"

"Lily!" Sirius cuts her off sharply. "You can't worry about everyone."

She stares up at him stubbornly, chin jutting out in a way that hasn't changed since they met at eleven. Sighing, he tries a different tactic. He gestures rather awkwardly to her stomach, "You have a little boy in there that needs you. You, more than anyone. Everyone else can take care of themselves. Your family should be your only concern right now."

The baby gives a sudden kick as she finishes speaking, and she can't help but laugh a little. She grasps Sirius' hand, laying it on the side of her stomach, and this time she can feel a little hand pressing on her side. His eyes go wide with wonder at the movement.

"He agrees." Sirius' voice is quiet, not quite achieving its usual levity, stilled by the tactile knowledge of the little life before him. Lily's face had twisted oddly at Sirius looking so raw, so young, the sight pulling at her maternal heartstrings. Nodding, she lets out a long breath, tilting her head up to face Sirius, a more usual expression on her face. Before she could speak, James reappears on the stairs. He holds up his wand, and without a word they troop out to the gate.

"You'll send Pete back?" James queries.

"Of course." The accompanying eye roll belies his choked voice.

Out of the blue, Lily launches herself at Sirius. Arms around his neck, twisted awkwardly to the side to accommodate her stomach, she whispers a thank you, for everything he's done for them. Kissing his cheek she pulls back, wiping at her own. "You're always welcome here. Always," she adds. Still swiping at traitorous tears, she steps back to allow James access to his brother in all but blood.

No words necessary, the men clasp arms over their infamous Marauder tattoos, embracing briefly with their free hands.

No one says anything as Sirius steps back, out of the white picket fence, preparing to Disapparate. As he turns, he speaks suddenly, with a cheeky wink. "G'bye Prongs. Lilyflower." And then he's gone, before she can protest.

James reaches for her hand and holds it to his lips as they laugh. Moments later, Peter appears outside the gate, nervous as ever. He babbles momentarily about the Order and the difficulty of the spell they are about to perform, slowly realizing that the couple is not in the mood to talk.

When he finally falls silent, Lily takes out her wand. "On the count of three?" Both men nod, and they all pointed their wands towards the heavens.

"One, two, three-"

"Fidelius!"

They speak in unison, and a ghostly wash of white momentarily lights the yard. They hear the door creak open next door, and Peter Disapparates with a pop. The neighbor shuts the door to the October chill, muttering about "damn kids"- clearly unable to see them.

Lily blinks at the other house for a moment, shocked that the spell had worked so well. Turning to James, she slips her arms around his neck as he hoists her pregnant frame into his arms, heading for that last threshold. Once inside the door, Harry kicks again, right into his father's palm, seeming to know that they are finally, apparently, safe.

Less than two years later, they are both dead, and their son bears a scar.

Lily never did get to reprimand Sirius for calling her by that nickname again.

* * *

><p>Hope that wasn't too depressing for anyone. I altered it to keep up with new information I found about the Potters and going into hiding, which actually fits with my original concept. Technically, Lily could have reprimanded Sirius for calling her that, as they see him at least once after going into hiding and she sends him letters, but to keep my dramatic last line, she didn't.<p>

If you've read this, I would love it if you'd drop me a line, even if it's "You suck." Like I said, I'm considering writing a full story, and I'll probably do it whether anyone responds or not, but if you were to give my some feedback… well, that'd be pretty thrilling.


	2. September 1971: Family Ties

The very first installment of the rest of the story. These will not be in chronological order. The chapters will all be named for their approximate timing. This takes place in September 1971, Lily and the Marauders' very first year at Hogwarts.

There may occasionally be a lapse in canonical (does that word even work for fanfic?) accuracy. If there is, feel free to point it out. I want to see if I can write this without ever contradicting Rowling's original series.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is likely coincidental._

* * *

><p>Tired and overwhelmed as they were, a group of wide-eyed first years followed the Head Boy towards the owlery. Having had their first sight of the castle, been Sorted into their proper Houses, and feasted on wizarding fare, the yawning eleven year-olds had one last task to complete before spending their first night at Hogwarts. Muggleborn students, it is well known, rarely know enough about magical society to make an educated choice in pet before leaving for school. As such, the school provides an owl- and an owl keeper, to help avoid bites- to Muggleborns on the first night. They are told that the owl will return with a response by morning.<p>

When the second day of term dawned, even lack of sleep could not suppress the anticipation of the only true Muggleborn sorted into Gryffindor that year. Sitting impatiently, the redhead's rather fuzzy curls swayed with the bouncing of her knee, a nervous habit she would never quite break. She was still sitting, long after the rest of the House has left for breakfast, when a groaning bundle of shining black hair and wrinkled robes came trudging down the steps from the boys' dorm. The unhappy Black glanced briefly at her, disgruntled. He sat heavily. She stood, pacing. Her stomach growled loudly, filling the silent Common Room.

Flushing at his bark of laughter, she explained shortly that she was waiting for her letter. He told her, rather condescendingly, that they come at breakfast. Her eyes widened in affront at his tone, and he thought dimly that they were the brightest green he'd ever seen. Pushing away that all-too girly train of thought, he asked, mockingly, if that wasn't in any of her books. Having trouble repressing a smile at his cheek, she turned to flounce through the portrait hole, but not before his stomach growled. She halted, warring with herself. Her kind-hearted nature won out, and she asked, rather awkwardly, why he hadn't gone down to breakfast. Before he could answer, an owl tapped on the window, and she was across the room in a moment, pulling it open.

He managed a little "Wanted to open my letter in private", but she ignored him, tearing open the seal on the letter from home. As she read, her face dropped. He tried in vain to ignore her, shifting uncomfortably in his too-large chair, but he couldn't help shooting glances at her rapidly splotching face through his curtain of dark hair. The tears spill over, and she swiped at them angrily, roughly folding the letter and stuffing it back into the envelope. As she does so, a large ebony owl comes through the window, dropping an equally black envelope before swooping away. Sirius winced.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Still wiping at her traitorous eyes, she pointedly ignored her problems, focusing on him instead. That caring spirit would resurface many times throughout the years, garnering her a reputation as "the Gryffindor saint". Standing, she made her way to the letter, still lying where it fell, when it began to smoke, lighting orange like an ember. She began to back away as Sirius cringed, trying to get her to leave, when suddenly it burst up, contorting into a mouth. Lily gaped in shock.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily would later recall that voice as quite possibly the single nastiest, most unpleasant sound she'd ever heard. Walburga Black, mistress of the most venerable House of Black, went on to ridicule her eldest son in shrieking tones for shaming the family. Sirius tried to remain unaffected, but a tightening in his stance and the suddenly ashen tone to his cheeks gave him away. Spitting sparks in fury, the letter hisses a threat of a serious "talk" at the first break, adding that dire consequences would follow forming friendships with any Mudbloods or blood-traitors. It was made clear that he was still expected to behave as fitted a Black heir, Gryffindor or no. By this point, belching smoke like some kind of paper dragon, the missive had Lily backed into a couch in terror. With her threats complete, Walburga's letter burst into flame, too enraged even to tear itself up.

After a beat, while the smoke cleared, Lily asked shakily what it was.

"My mum" Sirius replied sheepishly, "is not happy that I'm a Gryffindor." Once he'd said it, he had a sudden urge to laugh at the gross understatement in his words. "I'm just lucky not to be disowned." He shrugged nonchalantly, as though that was commonplace. Later, when the First War was raging and Sirius had left home, Lily would reflect on the irony of his word choice, wondering if perhaps he wouldn't have been luckier if they had.

Stunned, her already gentle voice was subdued. "That's horrible." But as she continued, it gained strength until Sirius finally looked up in surprise at the fervor with which she spoke, "Why, what sort of mother acts that way? She doesn't deserve children if she can't accept them! What a—a hag!" She stopped abruptly, hands flying to her mouth as her eyes widened comically at her own words. Sirius tried, and failed, to contain the howling laughter at her expression.

"You—she-" he dissolves again, shoulders shaking with mirth. "Bloody—Evans, you should see your face!" At her unimpressed look, he gathered a bit of composure. "Don't get your wand in a knot, you're right. She is a hag."

Her face twisted a bit at his admission. It seemed wrong to her to insult one's mother so, but her sympathy for the mischievous boy outweighed the impulse to scold. Searching for an adequate response, she blurted out that she doesn't feel like going to breakfast. She confessed, haltingly, that she has a few family problems of her own. Her attempt to comfort him without downplaying his problems, combined with her poor imitation of his nonplussed attitude somehow combined to actually make him feel better. For only the second time in his life, he listened to someone else speak with genuine interest. It was then, sharing a difficult moment with a near stranger, he was certain that Gryffindor was the best thing that ever happened to him. It seemed he'd gained a brother and a heart in less than twenty-four hours! His reverie was interrupted by Lily plopping down onto the armchair he'd vacated.

She rushed a bit as she spoke, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. "My parents were terribly relieved when they realized there were others who could do things like me, but my sister… well, Tuney was livid. She hates me now."

Trying to ignore the waver in her voice on the last statement, Sirius sat down clumsily, offering comfort in the form of a shoulder nudge and a piece of mushy chocolate from his pocket. Touched by the gesture from the outwardly cold, attractive boy, Lily brightened, pulling a whole bar out of her bag. His toothy grin made her giggle, thinking that he bore an uncanny resemblance to her neighbor's dog when faced with a treat. Letter forgotten, they split the candy bar in companionable silence, the first tenuous bonds of friendship forming as the ashes of their family troubles spun away with the wind.

* * *

><p>Well that's that. To be honest, I'm not all that pleased with it, but I can't really tell what the problem is. That's what I get for editing my own work, I suppose. I decided to write in the past tense halfway through, so I'm sorry if there are some tense issues. If anybody reads this, some feedback would, as ever, be appreciated. Also, if I continue to write this, it's highly likely that there will be a bunch of scenes taking place within a similar time frame. Should I give each vignette its own chapter, or lump them together by timing? Curious.<p> 


End file.
